The present invention relates to a receptacle for receiving a small article.
As a conventional plastic receptacle for receiving a small article, a receptacle comprising a receptacle body integrally molded by injection molding, a cover fixed to said receptacle body by means of a hinge, said cover being automatically locked by latching a hook portion of said cover with an engaging projection of said receptacle body when said cover is closed and a lock and lock releasing means of the cover, e.g. a means for pushing the hook down from the outside of said hook for separating from the engaging projection when said cover is caused to open by releasing a locking state, was publicly known.
However, according to the lock of the cover or the lock releasing means of the aforementioned conventional receptacle, there was such inconvenience that in when the hook portion of the cover is latched to the engaging projection of the receptacle body when the cover is closed, tension stress to the hinge connecting the cover is actuated to stress to the hinge portion, so that the connecting portion of the receptacle body and the cover is loosened and thus a locking state of the cover is also weakened.